narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Retaliation: Earthly Justice
Preparation Ahatake had woken up early in the morning to lay a bouquet of roses on his wife's grave. He sighed as he walked back into the house. He had to get them back for this. He was surprised to see Akane and Yuri asleep on the couch. He must have missed them as he walked out of the house earlier in complete darkness. Their hands were clasped together. Ahatake smiled. They must have fallen asleep just like that. He walked back up to his room and started to pack. He had planned this and discussed it with his two daughters. He was severely lacking in strength and he needed to get stronger. And the only way to do that was solitary training. It took him about 6 minutes to get everything into his bag. He was ready. He walked downstairs and walked out the door. He decided to wait for awhile until the kids woke up so he sat in front of his wife's grave again. Surely enough... "...you leaving?" Michiyo's voice sounded from off to the side. Her figure was standing straight, eyes looking down on the grave with a solemn expression. She, too, had come to visit her mother... and her father to give him one last good-bye before he went off. In the slight winds, her undyed hair blew forward, giving the day a rather elegant appearance. "Yes." Ahatake replied. "I'll be gone for awhile. Think you can manage to watch over those two in the living room?" "You can bet on it." The albino replied, putting on a weak smile. Ahatake smiled. "Good. Remember now, we don't want to get sued by Yuri's parents." Ahatake grinned and he walked over to Michiyo and put his arms around her, hugging her for the first time since she was eight. "I'll make it back in one piece. And then we'll make them pay." Michiyo had to blink back tears at the warm sensation of being embraced by her father once more. She closed her eyes, smiling growing more confident. "Is that a promise?" She asked, in an attempt for some humor. Ahatake let her go and began to walk away. He turned around and grinned. "It's a promise." He said, the rising sun shining in back of him, giving off an angelic effect. "I'll be back and stronger than ever before." "We know you will...." Michiyo replied, nodding. "Tell Akane by for me." He summoned a large Phoenix and jumped on its back. After that he took flight, growing smaller and smaller until he vanished into the horizon. She didn't waste any time. Without hesitation, she took to her legs and ran back inside of the house, stopping at the door where her sister slept. With a raised fist, she knocked with enough sound for Akane to hear. Akane abruptly woke up and she sighed. "Someone's at the door." She groaned and withdrew her hand from Yuri's. She opened it. "Onee-chan?" She said sleepily. "How'd you get outside?" "You aren't always the one to get up first..." Michiyo teased, putting on a warm smile. Akane rubbed her eyes. "Where's Tou-san?" Michiyo nodded, eyes looking over the sleeping form of Yuri. "He left for training." She said calmly and firmly, smile fading into a more serious look. Akane yawned and walked back over to Yuri. "Yue-chan...wake up.." She prodded the girl's face. Yue's eyes fluttered. "What'd I miss?" Michiyo sighed, closing her eyes. "Our father left for some special training today..." She repeated, a little irritated at having to repeat herself. Yuri pressed her hair back, and yawned, placing her hand over her mouth. "I see. Akane, we have to meet up with Sensei and our other teammate later. She wants to discuss the Chunin Exam with us." "Awww.." Akane sighed. "That's sounds like a bore." "Sensei?" Michiyo questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm part of a standard 3-man cell led by a Jonin too." Akane said huffily. Yuri smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, who's your sensei?" "Hm? Her name's Karin." Akane replied. "Why do you ask?" "Just wondering..." Michiyo replied smoothly, turning her back. "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Go ahead and get dressed." She walked off, politely shutting the door behind her to leave them in peace. Akane sighed. "C'mon Yue-chan, our outfits are in my room." She pulled Yuri into her room and locked the door. The two came downstairs rather quickly and arrived to see Michiyo reading a note. "Onee-chan what's that?" Though she remained initally silent, Michiyo moved the paper over as she read it, allowing for her younger sister (and possibly Yuri) to see. "It's a note from Hokage-sama." She explained, handing it over. "A request for a meeting, it seems." "The Hokage?" Akane look disappointed. "Why do you get to meet her and not us?" She sulked. Michiyo simply shrugged. "Not sure, but it has to be something important. Just hope it won't include just me..." Standing up and dusting herself off, Michiyo walked towards the door and opened it just enough to allow herself soon. "I'll be back soon. Hopefully, we'll meet up later. Don't get into any trouble..." With that, she shut the door behind her, disappearing in an instant for the direction of the Hokage's office. Akane sighed and placed her arm around Yuri. "C'mon Yue-chan we have our own meeting to attend." She said and they exited the building as well, heading to meet their sensei and other teammate. Goals Meanwhile, Ahatake trudged through a dense marshland, his feet soaked to the bone. "I swear he better be here.." Ahatake groaned. "You never know with him." ---- In Konoha Council Center, a white haired man sat higher up on a chair, waiting for the arrivals. He had called a meeting for many high ranked Shinobi throughout the village, thought not many had arrived. There would be another to join their ranks. Immediately, the doors leading inside swung open, revealing a serious-faced Michiyo. She lowered her head in a brief bow. "Hokage-sama. I understand you requested my presence?" She asked, walking in and shutting the door behind her. Mentally, she prayed that she didn't make too much of a scene in front of the other Jonin. The Jonin and Chunin turned and saw the arrival and turned back to talk amongst themselves. Isei smiled. "Michiyo Tenno. Welcome." He gestured to a seat at his immediate right. On his left sat a Hyuga Jonin. "I am sorry for your loss. You have my condolences." "Thank you, sir." Michiyo acknowledged, walking over and taking the seat beside the Hyuga. She did turn her head to him briefly to give him a respective nod - she did honor the other clans of Konoha, after all. He nodded back. "I originally intended to request your father." Isei continued. "But apparently he has vacated the village. A Training mission I presume?" Turning her gaze to the Hokage, a small smile appeared on Michiyo's face. "Quite perceptive." She commented. "Yes, Tou-san indeed left for specialized training after an encounter with..." She paused for a minute, trying to think of the right word. "A rogue shinobi group." "Let's hope he doesn't desert us." Isei replied gravely as the Konoha Elder's walked up and sat down next to Michiyo and the Hyuuga. Isei spoke up loudly. "This council meeting is now called to order. I assume you all know why we have called you here." It was then that one of the Jonin spoke, voice rather gruff. "Is it about that damned rebellion in Iwagakure?" He questioned, catching Michiyo's surprised glance. "I swear, it's becoming more ridiculous by the second. Immediately, the Tenno's heart skipped a beat, and her widened eyes flickered with shock. "R...rebellion?!" Isei laughed. "No but thank you for bringing that up, we'll get to that later." He cleared his throat. "By a show of hands, how many of you have heard of the group calling themselves the Spetsnaz S.E.?" Out of the group there, no one raised their hands. No one had heard of such a strange and unusual name for a team of ninja. Were they foreigners? Bandits looking to wreak havoc on this country? Isei sighed. "Alright. Listen all of you." He had suddenly become stern. "The Spetsnaz S.E. is a group, so far consisting of four identified members, thanks to the intelligence delivered from the Tenno Clan." He inclined his head towards Michiyo before continuing. "We do not know their true goal at all. However they have so far caused trouble only with one of our Village's leading clans" -again he inclined his head towards Michiyo- "so we must assume the worst. We will mobilize and get ready to fight, unless we have destruction that plagues us when Pein invaded our village." "Hokage-sama." This time, the one who had spoken was the Hyuga, who had raised a fist to clear his throat. "If such is the case, then why go through the trouble to raise an army over such a small threat?" He questioned. "Because only the Tenno Clan has been plagued, it sounds more like a feuding situation rather than the signs of war."